Kid Flash returns from the Vanishing Point
by thebanjoseph
Summary: Kid Flash wakes up in a white room after Endgame and receives aid in getting to his Spitfire and team. This is also my first fanfic. Mentions of Spitfire. Please Review
1. Vanishing Point

"Just tell them, okay," is the last thing that Wally West remembered saying before blacking out. When Wally woke up he was in a white room, on hospital bed, and had a bunch of odd medical equipment hooked up to him. He quickly decided to yell some sly remark in order to get the attention of whatever leaguer was watching him, but the only attention he got for several minutes was that of silence. It was within this period of time that Wally figured out that he was not within league care or protection at the moment, but before he could institute his amazing plan of escape the door to the room opened and a man who was probably around his age, and had light brown hair, a brown trench coat, jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt. The man despite not obviously being the member of the league held a sense of familiarity which Wally placed on the fact that the man looked oddly like the egotistical hero Booster Gold. This aspect of familiarity frightened Wally as he remembered where Booster Gold claimed to be from which if correct meant that Artemis would really kill him, but boy would he have a story to tell. As Wally thought about Artemis in the way that those who are in love often do the strange man walked up to Wally and burst his day dream by saying

" Hello, Mr West welcome to the Vanishing Point, my name is Rip Hunter. I'm going to ask you a few questions first, What year did you come from?"

"Uh 2016," Wally responded in confusion.

"Oh right I forgot that this is your first visit to the Vanishing Point. That than means I don't have to ask the remaining questions." Rip Hunter said in an excited voice which seemed to hide something dark.

"How does the today's year help answer any questions." Wally asked in a skeptical tone.

"Mr West, you and me both know that the year 2016 has long past and knowing it means we know where to look for answers. I wouldn't worry too much about it though as I know for a fact that you get home. Though first we have some prep work to do." Rip Hunter said.

" So you don't have a Time Machine? " Wally asked in a gloomy tone.

" A Time Machine, oh how late 21st century, no I have Time Sphere which allows me to move through both Time and Space. " Rip Hunter responded in an annoyed tone.

" Than what prep work do we have to do?" Wally asked.

" I need to gather some stuff before we take you home and me to my next mission, but don't worry it will only take a few minutes." Rip Hunter casually answered and with that he left.

During the few minutes that Wally had to himself before Rip Hunter returned he thought at what possible threat the Earth was in considering that Rip Hunter was a Time Traveler and as such probably controlled when he went back in time in order to limit any possible paradoxes that might form from intervening, but all he could think about was that even with this risk he would gladly take if it meant that he would be able to see his Spitfire, Artemis, again. Rip Hunter opened the door and saw that yet again the future Flash was day dreaming about what he assumed were loved ones back in his home time, this brought back the bad feelings that he had once felt about Time Travel, but instead of confronting them like he once had he decided to bury them as they were a distraction which could result in his own death if he failed to protect his father in the upcoming war against Darkseid.

" Hey Rip Hunter, do you know Booster Gold? " Wally asked inquisitively.

" Yeah he is the idiot who stole one of my Time Spheres to find fame and riches. Why do you ask? " Rip Hunter said an annoyed tone as walked towards Wally to disconnect the medical equipment.

" Oh I was just wondering as you both seem to share some physical traits and are Time Travelers. " Wally responded with confidence that was naturally there but had been strengthened from being on the team.

As the pair exited the white room and headed to the Time Sphere, which was conveniently parked in large hanger that was at the end of the hallway to their left, Wally decided to ask Rip Hunter a question that had been nagging him ever since the rude but probably justifiable comment about Booster Gold.

" So if you don't work with Booster Gold, who do you work with exactly? "

Rip Hunter avoided the question as in his mind Wally shouldn't be asking questions right now considering the almighty Justice League were going to ask the same exact questions, and he would still answer those minimally to limit any spoilers that might leak such as his origin. Wally would have probably still been annoyed if he had known Rip Hunter's reasoning, the lack of knowing though made him far more annoyed, but before he could have a meltdown he saw the Time Sphere, which made him cry for two reasons the first was that it the most beautiful machine the second was that it was his ticket home and to Artemis. He rushed almost at the speed of sound to the side of the cockpit which he correctly assumed was not the pilots side he buckled himself in and waited for a few seconds as Rip Hunter entered, but once he had it only took a few minutes of button pressing in the Time Sphere and in a whirl they were gone.


	2. Theory

Dick stood in the room of the cave that had once been where the Team had received mission assignments, but now it merely stood as a reminder of better times when Wally was still his best friend and he didn't doubt the effect that his actions would have on others. His mourning of over the loss of those times was interrupted by Artemis who like him had been greatly traumatized by Wally 's sudden death a year ago, because Wally had been to both a source of hope in their otherwise bleak personal lives. Their mutual grief though did not mean that they were handling it in the same way, for example, Dick handled it by giving up his leadership position on the team which he had worked so hard to get, but Artemis chose to do the opposite and fill her life with more responsibility even if it was with a new name. Dick annoyed that his solitude of thought had been broken asked in a stern tone,

" Why are you here this place has been decommissioned after Aqualad's attack? "

" I could ask you the same thing? " Artemis asked in her usual confrontational style that was one aspect of her which had survived Wally's death. That was something which Wally could often bring up with his ridiculous yet charming personality, but the fact that part of her personality had survived his loss bothered her as it was the one aspect that pushed most people away which she knew from similar events was a bad thing to do.

" I need to do some research into Wally's death without Batman breathing down my throat. " Dick said in his stern voice, which highlighted the effect that Batman's training had on his emotional state making it to where even when under immense emotional pressure such as best friend dying all he showed was just some subtle signs of sadness.

" What can you possibly learn about Wally's death one moment he was there the next he was gone. " Artemis said in a tone which appearances attempted to remain confrontational but didn't really hide her sadness that thinking of his death and all of the moments of false hope brought up.

" That's just it he was just gone not even a body was left behind which combined with Blue Beetle's comment of him ceasing not dying makes me feel that there is a chance he is not dead. "

Dick said.

" I would do anything to bring Wally back, but we investigated for months and all that was discovered was some traces of a radiation similar to zeta beams and the shield means he couldn't have left Earth and that is the only source of that radiation type. " Artemis said trying to hold back the tears.

" Your on point on everything except for the fact about the radiation which has actually been seen before a few months before Booster Gold made his first appearance and when Bart first appeared." Dick said in tone which highlighted his pride in the detective work he had done.

" So you think that Wally is lost in time and not dead, which if true doesn't explain why the League isn't investigating it." Artemis said as her eyes started to water.

" That is exactly what I think and the radiation's similarity to Zeta beams explains how theoretically an object could get sent through time rather than space, and the reason why the League didn't investigate it is even after Bart's arrival a lot of doubt about time travel remains considering Booster Gold's tendencies to exaggerate. The level of doubt in the League is why I took a leave of absence so that I could investigate all possibilities." Dick said.

Their conversation over Wally's death was cut short by an alert that had been triggered by a signal sent from the watchtower. This pleased Dick as it served as an excuse to end the conversation and access the Cave's system without alerting bats. When he read what the alert said he froze and the decision to end his leave, because the same odd radiation involved in Wally's death had been reported in Central City. This caused him to run towards the Zeta Tubes and shout,

"Wally Central City" before entering the tubes and being beamed away. It took a few minutes to comprehend the meaning of what Dick had said, but once it had she rushed to the Zeta Tubes to see if Baywatch had been renewed.


	3. Return

When Dick arrived in Central City he took a startled look around as he had not arrived at the usual point that the Zeta Beam sent them to which he blamed on the odd radiation that had drawn him to the City. It did not take him long to figure out where in Central City he was and with that in mind he headed towards the coordinates without Artemis. He arrived to the scene in Central City's main park where there was a huge crater, which kept him in a stunned phase for so long that Artemis was able to sneak up on him. Artemis expecting the former boy wonder to know what the odd spherical object in the crater was, so she asked.

"Hey, do you know what that it is?"

" Not exactly but due to the radiation signature and it's similarities to Booster Gold's ship I'm assuming it's a Time Machine." Nightwing responded, but before they could go further and investigate a energy field similar to Rocket's appeared over the sphere and the pair looked up to see the Justice League overhead. Once the League had landed they started talking to the pair, but before they could explain to the League what they thought the Sphere was, there was a large explosion from the Sphere. They looked over to see that the Sphere had sheild, which surprised them as the shield was generally strengthened by kinetic energy, so they sprung into defensive position ready to attack the odd Sphere but they were halted when the Sphere opened revealing it's passengers of Rip Hunter and Wally West. The League broke down crying at the sight of Wally who they thought had been killed. After a few brief emotional moments the group rushed over to start asking Wally questions, except for Batman, the Green Lanterns, and Booster Gold, who instead went off and began to talk to Rip Hunter.

"Are you really the Rip Hunter?!" Booster Gold asked enthusiastically.

" Yeah it's him." answered in unison the other three Leaguers.

" The better question is why are you here Rip?" Batman asked in a stern tone.

"Returning a beloved comrade is that such a crime?" Rip Hunter calmly answered.

"No but your Organization doesn't allow for interfering with the timeline, so either there is a threat to time which only he can fix or you have gone rouge and neither is good." Batman said.

"Or I have gone rouge to protect time from a threat that the Linear Men haven't seen because of their insistence on Linear Time rather than Hyper, and the threat is none other than Vandal Savage, who has a new ally named Darkseid who has limited time travel abilities and a whole planet to fight with." Rip Hunter said.


	4. Vandal

Vandal Savage was disturbed not only had the former Kid Flash returned from his apparent death, but his savior was Rip Hunter the man who had killed his all of those years ago and had been a thorn in his side for centuries stopping his attempts to better the world. The only upside he could see was that considering Rip Hunter was in this time it meant that he might have the chance of ending the stalemate in their war. In order for this to occur he would need to remain stealthy to limit the number of records Rip Hunter had access to, and also develop a sense of distrust amongst Rip Hunter, which would be easy considering his secretive and sometimes violent personality. The other time traveling members of the League would suffer a similar fate or worse allowing him and and his allies to wield the knowledge of the future. He could start be getting Glorious Godfrey to stir up some anger about Booster Gold and eventually Rip Hunter probably something about how he doesn't do enough to help us if he is from the future. That would just leave who Impulse who he'l just probably just have killed by Captain Cold and some other goons. That sounded very pleasing as then he would again have the upperhand of longevity.


	5. Tests

Wally was glad to be back but he didn't like the constant attention he was getting, all the questions he didn't have answers to and the tests. It wasn't just the tests that you got after a traumatic experience there was bloodworks, X-Rays, and a planned fMRI. He understood that it was partly because of being hit by chrysalis energy, but all of the tests to see the effects to that traveling in time had on biology were stupid as they had Rip Hunter who they could test and get answers from.

When he got out of the medical room there she was his Spitfire and the love of his life Artemis they ran into each others warm embrace and cried as they hugged and kissed each other. As they walked into the main room where the Zeta Tubes Wally caught a glimpse of something on the monitor that made him halt and turn around. He tugged Artemis to head with him to the crowd that was watching the monitor, which showed Rip Hunter being interrogated by Batman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter.

" Who are you?" J'onn asked.

" Rip Hunter" Rip Hunter calmly answered.

" Who do you work for?" J'onn asked.

" Let me see, I co-founded the Linear Men which I left over a disagreement in physics, which dictated how we operated, and that other thing you're reading I can't say due to spoilers which by now I'm sure you have been acquainted with." Rip Hunter answered.

" What specifically in physics resulted in you leaving?" J'onn asked.

" In Layman terms I believe in multiple timelines while they believe there can just be one, which greatly restricts what you can do when traveling back in time and prefer some freedom." Rip Hunter answered.

" Where was Wally West and why did you return him?" J'onn asked.

" He was at the base of the Linear Men and I'm done answering your questions because Batman already has the answers to those questions." Rip Hunter annoyingly answered.

"You are free to go but we have assigned our covert team to monitor as per standard procedure for displaced guests. J'onn said.

Once those words were uttered Rip Hunter walked out of the room in way a which showed his importance to the League currently. The moment the sound proof door was closed Batman cut the camera feed aa he correctly deduced that other League members were watching the stream in the briefing room after this had been done he braced himself for the storm of criticism that followed.

" How do you know the answers to the remaining questions?" Superman yelled at Batman.

" I have met him before and asked the same questions about the location of his base, when he came from, and why he brought Wally back." Batman responded in typical monotone voice.

" When have you previously met this Rip Hunter? " J'onn asked in a tone which highlighted his annoyance at Batman's decision. "

" I think you both remember when me and Lantern fought Vandal Savage several years back, when we were fighting him we met an older version of Rip Hunter who asked not to mention him in our report in order to prevent spoilers which I agreed to as he saved my life. I think he knew his younger self would return and didn't want to damage the time stream and I also talked to him when he arrived yesterday with Wally. " Batman said.

"Why did he bring Wally back?" Superman asked in a calmer tone after realising that Batman had been just honoring an agreement that they had about their identities.

" To fight Darkseid." Batman said.

These three words made the two silent as if half the rumors were true Earth was doomed.

Rip Hunter was glad that Batman had talked to him when he had arrived as it let him know that Batman had already met a version of him, which let him leave the interrogation and get back to his mission. When he walked into the main room he was greeted by the Team which Wally kindly introduced him to despite having read their historical file. He could tell that Bart Allen was emotional which he assumed was because he had brought back his second cousin Wally.

"Thank you for bringing Wally back I will finally feel like I can wear the Kid Flash suit now and not be a fraud. That's if you are okay with it Wally?" Bart said trying to not start sobbing.

"Yeah it's okay I think dying once is okay for me and plus I have a new mission, Artemis will you marry me?" Wally asked while sobbing and standing on one knee not having the ring as he head died and left it at home.

" Yes." Artemis said.

The whole team stood around the team as it stood as a symbol of hope that even though so much had been lost their innocence could still be rediscovered. Once the moment had died down a bit emotionally Kaldur did the uncomfortable thing that leaders often have to do of ending a happy moment to bring back dark reality.

"Who will be watching Rip Hunter for tonight?" he asked.

"We will." Artemis said in a confident voice.

"But wouldn't that ruin your night with Wally?" Kaldur said.

" A bit but I need to thank the guy who saved Baywatch." Artemis said.

The trio walked into the Zeta Tubes and headed not for Palo Alto but Central City as they had two big pieces of news to tell the Wests. This didn't bother RIp Hunter as he needed to do some work at STAR Labs in Central City, which could easily be brushed off as some tourism if he got caught.


	6. ARGUS

Amanda Waller was watching the secret feed she had established at the youth Conference On National Affairs with the goal of finding people who ARGUS could groom for administrative positions within the agency currently she had seen a plethora of great minds but she had already narrowed it down to a group of maybe fifty individuals who weren't necessary the most talented within the Conference but had most importantly talent and passion for the League, including one delegate from Austin TX where one branch of STAR Labs was based and the Pickle Research Center where ARGUS was brainstorming a new AI system based upon Alien computer systems to prevent another invasion. The Conference was on its last day when Joseph spoke on a proposal about instituting a sunset clause so that decisions would match public opinion and prevent power from corrupting those in charge. This struck a chord with Amanda as although she valued the League she believed that they had overstepped the boundaries of the UN charter that they had agreed to when they established a covert team composed of their sidekicks. It had confirmed to her what she had always worried that the League would overstep laws. When the conference ended she had decided on who ARGUS would give scholarships to,which included Joseph Smith Klein, discreetly as to not draw suspicion. All that remained was to fill out the paperwork in to give them Scholarships and move them to Gotham Academy where she had seeded agents in as teachers in order to groom them.

Waller was reading about the progress of Project Brainiac,when she saw on the monitor that there had been a radiation spike in Central City which satellite imaging showed to originating from a crater in Central City park.

" General Talbot, this is Waller once the League leaves the crater in Central City park seal off the area for investigation."

Waller was interested in this radiation signature as it had been picked up when Booster Gold first arrived meaning it was potentially a key to unlocking time travel.


	7. Wests and Firestorm

When the trio arrived to Wally's parents Wally broke down crying at the sight of seeing the house he grew up in and thought he would never see again. Artemis seeing that they were on the sidewalk right in front of the West home told Rip Hunter to go ahead and knock on the door, so that she could have time to soothe Wally. She hugged Wally and tried to pick him up but he wouldn't budge. Although Artemis thought this was cute she expected him to have the emotional breakdown once he saw his parents, but he had been very fond of his childhood something Artemis wished she had shared.

Rip Hunter was a bit nervous when he approached the front door, which was odd considering everything he had done, but then again he was about to the parents of his best friend Eobard Thawne's idol. He knocked three times on the door the first two times no one came to the door, but the door three times on the first two tries nobody responded, but on the third knock an annoyed Mr. West came to the door and was about to chew off Rip Hunter's ear, when Rip Hunter sidestepped to the left and pointed to Wally. At first Mr. West thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but when Wally said "Dad" he knew that his eyes were playing no tricks on him and started crying and said "Mary come look who is at the door." Mary came to the door a bit perplexed as to why Rudolf was crying but when once she saw Wally she understood why he was crying. Once the West's were at the door crying Artemis was able to get Wally on his feet and onto the porch, where Wally, Artemis, and his parents hugged and cried for several minutes. This moment was interrupted when Mary asked " Wally where you, and how did you get back?"

" He was in the future and I brought him back." Rip Hunter responded proudly.

" Who exactly are you." Mary asked.

" Rip Hunter and oh I'm from the future." Rip Hunter said.

"Like Bart," said Iris who had just arrived along with Barry to the West household.

"Yes like your grandson although my vehicle for travel is more accurate and works multiple times unlike his, but still time travel is an extraordinary feat." Rip Hunter said.

" I would love to feed you all as I know you must be starving speedsters especially, but since we weren't expecting guests I don't have enough food prepared. " Mary said.

" We could go out to eat if it would be easier on you Mary." Artemis said.

"I that is an awesome idea haven't had a pizza in like what six months." Wally said cheerfully.

" Agreed. " Barry said.

They left five minutes later after Mary had gotten her purse and locked the door. Once they arrived they were quickly seated at a table as Barry and Wally had been frequent customers so had a permanent reservation for post mission meals. The group sat down ordered food and wine and started talking about life, which Rip Hunter found interesting as his family as a child had talked about his older siblings political careers and his father's work in time travel. He left about fifteen minutes in for what he claimed was to go to the bathroom but in reality was something much more devious.

He left the restaurant discreetly and walked across the street to STAR Labs Central City, where Professor Stein was working on a Nuclear fusion reactor based upon Reach technology, named Project Firestorm, and Ronnie Raymond was working as an intern. Rip Hunter entered the main lobby, walked up to the interactive display and plugged in a flash drive like device, which would trigger a chain reaction, once Ronnie in Stein were alone in the reactor room, that would result in a small meltdown. He then unplugged the drive casually walked out of the building, sent a message to Ronnie to lure him to the reactor room with Stein, and walked back to the restaurant.

" Hey what took you so long?" Artemis asked in a suspicious tone.

" Ah well you see in the future water is conserved massively, so I spent some time inspecting the bathroom to notice all of the differences between them and to calculate how much water is wasted." Rip Hunter said.

" That sounds a bit strange to do but then again I'm not from the future." Artemis said.

They continued their conversation up until they heard alarms blaring, so they got and like the rest of the patrons and staff went outside to see what it was. Once he saw the smoke emanating from STAR Labs Barry casually snuck off donned his suit and headed off to STAR Labs. When he arrived there he discovered that the source of the Explosion headed been from the reactor room which been sealed off. Barry was about to phase through the wall and hope that he might be fast enough to not absorb any large amounts of radiation, when the alarm ceased and the blast doors began to open, and he saw sole the body of someone who looked like they were in their early twenties and late teens.


	8. Talbot and Rebirth

When Wally found his uncle holding Ronnie he started crying as Ronnie had been one of his few friends not on the team. He was in shock as he had always thought that if he left being a hero then he could live a safe life with Artemis, yet Ronnie hadn't been a hero and had nearly died. Rip Hunter wanted to smile badly but he knew that would risk his mission to keep his dad alive and save world, which having an elemental allowed him to do.

General Talbot was in his makeshift office located in Central City park doing paperwork concerning the quarantine around the crater, when he heard a boom. He quickly rushed out of the tent to see his men scrabbling and smoke rising from the area where STAR Labs was located which scarred him as ARGUS had some classified contracts with the facility that could be compromised. Talbot ordered one of the Helicopters they had on site to be flown over STAR Labs to evaluate the damage. In the mean time he decided to call Waller before she did and started yelling her mouth off at him for not reacting fast enough.

" Waller it's me Talbot it looks if STAR Labs Central City might have been damaged. I have sent a team to evaluate the situation including checking on Project Firestorm."

"General you mean to tell that you were several blocks from where we were working on Project Firestorm, which need I remind you is critical for Project Brainiac to function properly, and a potential terrorist attack has occurred."

"I never said anything about this being a terrorist attack, so don't you dare blow this out proportion it was probably in industrial accident. Also my team has confirmed that it was STAR and the Flash is at the scene."

"General we are in intelligence it is our job to be paranoid and see the worst in people, and those researchers are at the top of their fields, so in reality this was probably Industrial Espionage or a Unabomber like threat and you are to act as such. Further more tell your team to monitor the League's investigation and hide our contract with STAR Labs. Waller Out."

"Wally I think you and Artemis should go home and not worry about this, because you guys haven't seen each other for a little over a year." Iris said.

" And abandon my friend?" Wally yelled.

" Wally you can check on him in the hospital later right now you need rest and time to plan the..." Iris was cut off when a military helicopter flew overhead and landed at on Helipad. Although Artemis shared Wally's curiosity on what exactly the helicopter was doing there knew Iris was right, so she dragged Wally and Rip Hunter to the nearest Zeta Tube.

Barry was worried about Wally as he had just recently basically returned from the dead and might just lose a close friend. This worrying quickly was pushed to the back of his mind as he realized who that helicopter probably belonged to which meant that potential evidence was at risk, so he quickly contacted the League to bring reinforcements, gave Ronnie to the EMTs and quickly rushed back to STAR Labs in order to save as much evidence as possible. When he rushed into the main lobby and looked at the sign which pointed to the record room and ran off to it he was already too late, despite being the fastest man alive, as ARGUS had disposed of the records connecting them to Firestorm. They however did not exactly make their presence unknown as Talbot knowing the Flash would quickly be on site ordered them to ransack the place instead of trying to make their presence unknown. The Flash seeing that the physical records had been trashed decided to check the digital records, when doing so he noticed that there had been two people in the reactor room yet only one body had been pulled out. This got him curious as Ronnie didn't have any si


	9. New Member

Rip Hunter had difficulty sleeping that night for multiple reasons such as Artemis and Wally's night long reunion,and the constant bugging about his personal life which was just that personal. Artemis had originally not planned on bringing Wally but due to his friend being on the Watchtower's medical bay. When they arrived Wally rushed off to the Medical Bay, where Ronnie was currently being restrained for being on fire and hearing voices, while Artemis took Rip Hunter to meet with the rest of the Team.

" I know you are from the future but where exactly are your from?" Robin asked.

" I brought Wally back from the Vanishing Point where I used to work." Rip said calmly.

" I know that but by the way you talk that isn't where you really from originally, so if you might be kind to say where exactly you are from."

"The DC area at some point in the future and yes my family is involved in politics." Rip Hunter said calmly.

Artemis seeing that the situation between Robin and Rip Hunter was going to get worse judged by their personalities and passive aggressive tone decided to ask who wanted to watch Rip Hunter next, but she could Batman walked into the room and said "I would like to talk with Rip Hunter."

Rip Hunter went with Batman not of fear like most but for image as he knew why he was getting pulled and needed Batman to view himself as dark and brooding, " I have two things to say the first is, why did you trigger the reactor meltdown at STAR Labs? The second thing is you are being required to work with our covert team till you leave our era."

"To answer your question I triggered the meltdown in order to create Firestorm so we have a chance of beating Darkseid as is powerhouse. Second I don't really want to work with your team as a have a plan and orders, but then again I don't have much choice." Rip Hunter said as he walked back to his new partners.

It is not that he didn't like people but a combination of his Father's, ARGUS, and Linear Men training had made him antisocial in order to not jeopardize the mission, so he was a bit surprised that he didn't have to act as much around them. This was especially true around the so called Bay family which he deduced was as a result of similar training and personal lives. He also did something that his father would criticize him for, but then again this was his last mission for him, he felt an attraction towards Batgirl. He knew that being a Time Traveler meant relationships were difficult but then it also provided a means of escape from his family, which would willingly abandon as they had used his intellect as a tool for keeping political power, so he decided that he would try to handle a mission and a relationship.

I planned on making this longer but I got bored and had trouble on how to start Batgirl and Rip Hunter's relationship so I will be taking a jump in time my next chapter.


End file.
